The Land of Khand
by Dreamer8616
Summary: Khand is a place surrounded by Mordor and allied with them for centuries. However, a new queen has taken over Khand and has now allied with Rohan and Rivendell. She joins the fellowship to destroy the ring. But can anyone trust her?
1. Chapter 1

Khand is the name of a land that lays to the south-east of Mordor and to the east of Near Harad. The men of Khand are called Variags. Little is known about this land but many compare it to the land of Rohan, the Variags are a people of riders. In the 1900s, the people of Khand came into conflict with the Wainriders of Rhun, who were expanding southward. Then the Wainriders made an alliance with Khand and with Harad. Their common enemy was Gondor. However, now during the War of the Ring a new ruler has been born into Khand. Queen Morwen, Dark Madien, queen of Khand and protector of the Sea of Rhun.

Queen Morwen was a young queen, only been born twenty-three years ago. Her father recently died and she now took over the land. Queen Morwen found good in her people and got away from the Wainriders of Rhun killing their alliance.

Queen Morwen walked down the narrow steps of the castle, her red and gold dress flowing in the wind, her crown placed upon her head. She walked out to the gates of Khand to meet her riders.

"This is a letter for you Queen Morwen," her second in command Beorn said as he placed the letter in her hand. She opened it up quickly and scanned the letter.

"Ready my horse," Queen Morwen said.

"What is it your highness," Beorn asked. He jumped off his horse and landed next to the queen. He was a young man, handsome, with black long hair, dark eyes.

"Rivendell is calling a meeting…about the ring," Queen Morwen explained. "I am requested to go to the meeting."

"Why, for years Khand has been associated with the dark lord, with Mordor," Beorn explained.

"We are not with Mordor, or the dark lord. I will go to Rivendell," Queen Morwen yelled.

"I will go with you," Beorn said. "Turgon!" Another young man dressed in Khand warrior attire walked up to them.

"We will leave at once," Queen Morwen explained. "Word will be sent here if the warriors are needed."

"Keep watch over Khand," Beorn said. "I trust you."

"Gandalf, the Ring cannot stay here" Lord Elrond said. They stood by the window watching, elves and men arrive into Rivendell. "This peril belongs to all Middle-earth. They must decide now how to end it. The time of the Elves is over-- my people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches-- they care nothing for the troubles of others." More riders enter Rivendell along with Queen Morwen and Beorn.

"Queen Morwen?" Gandalf said looking towards Lord Elrond. "They are allied with Mordor and Rhun."

"Not anymore. Her father is dead, he has been dead for sometime. Queen Morwen pulled away from her allies." Lord Elrond explained. "Her army is very powerful, we want them on our side. She wants to be on our side."

"But how many of her people want to be on our side? How many stay with Mordor?" Gandalf asked.

"I have been to Khand, her people are loyal to her," Lord Elrond explained.

"It is in Men that we must place our hope," Gandalf said.

"Men! Men are weak," Lord Elrond yelled.

Queen Morwen walked quietly through the halls of Rivendell looking for Lord Elrond. He had helped Morwen in time of need when her father died. He came to her explaining how she and her people will die if connected with Mordor or the Dark Lord. She begged him for help and she got it. Queen Morwen stopped when she came to the painting and statue of Isildur.

"Morwen," a voice said and she turned toward the voice to see a man. She walked closer and recognized him.

"Aragorn," she said nodding to him.

"It is Strider," he said getting up from where he sat. "Why are you here?"

"Lord Elrond sent word to me to come to the council," Queen Morwen said.

"Why would he want allies of Mordor at the council?" he asked.

"We are not allied with Mordor, that was my father, this is my kingdom now," she yelled.

"The same blood runs through your veins, the same weakness, the same evil," Aragorn explained as Morwen walked over to the Lady's shrine.

" The shards of Narsil! The blade that cut the ring from Sauron's hand," Queen Morwen said. "You are Isildur's heir, because of him the War of the Ring is happening." She walked away leaving Aragorn standing in the room.

Queen Morwen stood in her room out on the balcony. She wanted the elves walk around.

"We are not welcomed here Queen Morwen," Beorn said as he walked up to the young woman.

"Do you think I do not know that," Morwen said. "These people look at us like we belong with evil. I am here to prove them wrong. We are not evil, we are Khand, we will be allied with Rohan, Gondor, Rivendell, we will not be associated with Mordor anymore. We will destroy the ring Beorn, we will be free."

"Queen Morwen,"

"No Beron, if you don't have hope what do you have?" she asked. "You doubt goodness in me in Khand people."

"I am sorry your highness," Beron said and left the room quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Queen Morwen sat with Aragorn on her right and Beron on her left. She was dressed in an all brown dress with a hood hiding her crown and her face. She sat across from the elves. All waited for the council to begin.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Queen Morwen watched as Frodo placed the ring onto the stone placed in the center of the circle. Many were amazed by the ring but Queen Morwen knew it was evil.

"It is a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." A man yelled, standing up and looking at each member of the council.

"A man of Gondor," Queen Morwen whispered to Beron

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn yelled as he sat next to Morwen.

" And what would a ranger know of this matter?" the man asked.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas suddenly yelled, as he stood up.

"Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

"Havo dad, Legolas," Aragorn said.

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king." He said, and then sat down.

"We cannot use it," Gandalf said.

"Then you have only one choice, the rings must be destroyed,"

"What are we waiting for?" The Dwarf yelled. He picked up his ax and brought it down upon the ring. However, the ring did not shatter only his ax.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came," Lord Elrond explained. "One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

"Then what do you think we should do Boromir Son of Denethor," Queen Morwen said standing up.

"Who are you," Boromir asked.

"I am Queen Morwen of Khand," she said pulling down her hood. Everyone in the room started whispering to each other, glancing at the young queen.

"Queen Morwen, you bring evil to this council," Boromir yelled looking over at Lord Elrond.

" I have come to offer my army to destroy the ring," Queen Morwen said.

"Your were once allied with Mordor, you attacked Gondor. We do not need your help." Boromir said.

"Lord Boromir you suggest we use the ring against Mordor," Queen Morwen said. "Leave the ring in the hands of men! We saw what happens when the ring gets in the hands of men." Queen Morwen pointed over to Aragorn. " It must be destroyed in Mount Doom."

"We will never listen to you, someone who was allied with evil…"

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Legolas yelled standing up again.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it," the Dwraf yelled to the Elf.

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his!" Boromir yelled. Queen Morwen sat back down with Beron next to her.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" the dwarf yelled.

"I will take the ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way."

"If by my life or my death I can protect you, I will." Aragorn said, as he kneeled down in front of him. "You have my sword."

"And my bow," Legolas said.

"And my axe…"

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council than Gondor must see it done," Boromir asked standing with the group.

"You have my sword Frodo Baggins," Queen Morwen said standing with the group. She made eye contact with Lord Elrond who nodded approval to her.

"Ah, Mr. Frodo not going anywhere without me," Sam said running up and standing next to his friend.

"It is impossible to separate you while he is summoned to a secret counsel and you are not," Lord Elrond said.

"Oie! We're coming to, you will have to tie us up in sacks to stop us," one of the hobbits yelled.

"Anyways you need people of intelligence on this mission…quest…thing," Pippin said.

"Well that rules you put Pip," his friend and companion said.

"Ten companies…so be it, you shall be the fellowship of the rings," Lord Elrond said.

"Great! Where are we going?"


	3. Chapter 3

Queen Morwen walked around the gardens of Rivendell. Birds, butterflies flew around unaware of the dangers Morwen will face.

"Queen Morwen," she heard her name being called but did not turn around. "Queen Morwen!"

"What is it Beron," Morwen asked turning around to face the man.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Say that you will go on this journey," Beron asked. He didn't show anger in his face only sadness.

"Because I am going, we can destroy this," she yelled. She looked around and elves started to stop and stare at her. She grabbed Beron's arm and pulled him into one of the many stables in Rivendell. "I can destroy this. We can erase the evil from Khand's name."

"Queen Morwen you cannot do this alone," Beron said. "I can come with you…"

"No," Queen Morwen shouted. "You must go back to Khand, prepare the army, prepare for the worse."

"What are you talking about?"

"If the fellowship fails, if I die. We will be attacked for betraying our old allies." Queen Morwen explained.

"I need to protect you…your father,"

"My father is no one to me," Queen Morwen said walking to the back of the stables than turning to face Beron. "My father allied with evil, that will not be our fate. You saw what happened in the council, Gondor, Mirkwood, even the Dwarfs do not trust us. That is all going to change, once we prove we are loyal to destroying the ring. This is for Khand's future."

"Queen Morwen this is not your job right now to change our future," Beron said.

"That whose is it Beron?" Queen Morwen asked. "My children, their children. No this is my job now." She paced back and forth looking at Beron. "You will go back to Khand, I will stay here, you will get the army ready, prepare for battle."

"But…"

"That is an order Beron, friend or not you are my second in command, you must follow my orders," Queen Morwen yelled.

"Yes your highness," Beron said, bowed than left the stables. Queen Morwen watched him leave and than signed in relief. She looked around at all the horses surrounding her and than began to pet one.

"You are wrong, my lady," A voice said. Queen Morwen quickly turned around to face an elf, the Prince of Mirkwood.

"Wrong about what," she asked.

"I trust you, Mirkwood trust you, but we never did trust your father," Legolas said walking closer to the queen. "Your very brave to be joining the fellowship."

"Why are you here," Queen Morwen asked.

"I was putting a horse away when Beron and you entered the stables, I was…"

"Spying," Queen Morwen, said interrupting the prince. A smile grew upon the elf's face. "I must be going." Queen Morwen tried to walk pass the prince but he stopped her.

"I believe what you were saying to Beron and soon the others will believe you to," Legolas said and than let the queen walk by him.

Queen Morwen walked into the dinning hall alone. The nine fellowship sat together eating in the hall. Lord Elrond said at the head of the table. One chair was open for Queen Morwen, placed in between Aragorn and Legolas.

"I am glad you could make it Queen Morwen," Lord Elrond said.

"Sorry, I was seeing Beron off," Queen Morwen said as she took her place at the table.

"I am guessing he did not want to go," Lord Elrond said.

"It took awhile to persuade him," Queen Morwen said answering Lord Elrond.

"Lets eat than," Lord Elrond said. Everyone started grabbing food and putting it on their plates. Legolas passed Queen Morwen a roll and she took it. Meats and fruits scattered the table.

"A real queen," Pippin said staring at Queen Morwen. "We don't have king or queens at the shire."

"What happened to the king of Khand," Merry asked.

"Merry, I don't think that very polite," Pippin said.

"No it is alright," Queen Morwen said. "There is no king. I did have a brother but he was taken from the same sickness that took my father."

"What about your mother," Sam asked. Queen Morwen shuttered at the mention of her mother. She glanced over at Boromir and than at Lord Elrond.

"Her name was Queen Arien, she was very beautiful, she followed my father only because he was her husband. She didn't believe in the evil that my father wanted."  
"What happened to her," Frodo asked. All the hobbits and the rest of the table listened to her story.

"My father allied with Mordor, with the dark lord, he attacked Gondor often." Queen Morwen explained. "One night about a few weeks after I was born, Gondor attacked Khand, a surprise attack. Our men, our army was out hunting along with my father. Khand had no protection. My brother, who was around eighteen years of age, was the only man around. My mother gave me to my brother and told him to take me away. Gondor attacked Khand, killing woman, children and babies. My mother was killed along with many others."

"Khand was allied with Mordor…" Boromir started to stay.

"But are no longer Boromir, remember that," Legolas said. Queen Morwen glanced over at Legolas and smiled.

"Well, I would like to visit Khand one day," Pippin said.

"And you can," Queen Morwen said.

"Lets eat now, you leave for your journey in ten days…"


	4. Chapter 4

Queen Morwen stood outside in the courtyards with her sword out. Her eyes were closed and she twirled the sword around her head, across her shoulder and hitting a pretend target in front of her. She did the motion again but this time coming in contact with another sword. She opened her eyes to see Aragorn with his sword on hers.

"Your very good with a sword," he said. Morwen put her sword back into her belt holder.

"What do you want Aragorn," Queen Morwen asked.

"I came to talk to you," he said also putting his sword away. She began walking and he followed her.

"About what?" she asked not looking at Aragorn.

"The journey," Aragorn said. "I don't think you should go, many of us don't think you should go."

"Why is that Aragorn?" Morwen asked. "Is it because I am a woman, or is it because I am queen of Khand, allied once with Mordor and the dark lord."

"Queen Morwen you will bring danger to the fellowship," Aragorn shouted.

"I bring the same danger as much as Frodo brings carrying the ring," Morwen shouted back. Many stood to watch the Queen of Khand and Aragorn talk. Legolas and Boromir stood with the crowd watching the two.

"They will be after you, Mordor, the dark lord. They will come after you and kill you for betraying them," Aragorn said. "I can not protect you and Frodo at the same time."

"I do not need your protection Aragorn. I don't need anyone's protection, not from Boromir or Legolas." She said pointing to the men who stood in the crowd. "I am here for Khand and Frodo that is it." Then she left, leaving Aragorn in the middle of the circle.

Queen Morwen sat in the dinning hall by herself, fruits and bread were placed at the table for her. She missed her home, her mother and brother. They were taken so suddenly from her. Than her father died and Queen Morwen took over Khand at a young age. Was pulling out of her old alliances right for Khand? It had to be, there was no turning back now.

"I heard what happened in the practice field," Lord Elrond said as he approached the young women.

"They do not understand," she said.

"No they do not, but soon in time they will," Lord Elrond.

"Am I doing the right thing," she asked looking at the man. "Am I making the right choice by joining the fellowship?"

"You need to prove to Khand, Middle Earth and yourself that you are not allied with evil anymore," he said.

"But…"

"Yes," he said cutting her off. "I do think your making the right choice."

Queen Morwen found herself leaving the gates of Rivendell and walking out into the woods. She wore a green cloak with the Rivendell broach on it. The birds sang, butterflies flew around. No sign of danger. Queen Morwen was not sure how far she walked, but soon the sun began to fall and the light disappeared. She needed to get to high ground; she did not know what lurked in the woods.

Queen Morwen climbed up one of the many tress and found a spot she could stay on. Many thought poured into her head as she waited for morning. Khand, her people, her old life. However, her old life was soon gone. She was making the life of the Khand people and herself better by going on this journey to destroy the ring.

"Morwen!" Aragorn yelled.

"Lady Morwen!" Legolas yelled walking next to Aragorn and Boromir. Queen Morwen never returned to Rivendell after leaving the gates. The three men were sent out to look for the Queen by Lord Elrond.

"She probably left, the pressure was too much for her," Boromir said as the men walked through the woods.

"Lady Morwen would never leave," Legolas said sticking up for the queen. "She could be hurt."

Queen Morwen was lost, and she knew she was being followed. Then she saw it coming, an ax flying right at her. She moved away and the ax stuck in the three behind her. She went to grab her sword but it was not on her belt.

"O no," she said looking in horror as five orcs surrounded her.

"Queen Morwen," one of them said, the leader of the group. One stepped up to her and looked at her cloak and her Rivendell broach.

"Trader,"

"Take her to Saruman," another yelled. One grabbed the Queen, but she kicked him and pushed him into another orc. There was too many and three orcs grabbed her.

"No! let me go!" Queen Morwen yelled. Then suddenly the orc holding her fell to the ground. An arrow stuck in its neck. Legolas pulled another arrow out and in a flash killed another orc. It happened so fast for Queen Morwen. Boromir and Aragorn started to attack the orcs, then suddenly one grabbed her and brought a sword to her neck. Everyone stopped and looked at Queen Morwen and the orc.

"You are a trader to Saruman, to Mordor," the orc said. "Saruman will show no mercy towards you." Then suddenly the orc dropped down dead. Legolas grabbed Queen Morwen and checked her neck.

"Gimli!" Boromir said, as the dwarf pulled the ax out of the orcs back.

"Come we must get going. There are more orcs around…"


	5. Chapter 5

Queen Morwen knew life was hard sometimes, she also knew she always kept her sword in her holder. Did she leave Rivendell without it? Queen Morwen did not think so. She sat in the healing wing, when Lord Elrond walked into the room. He looked at her, and handed her a sword, her sword.

"Boromir found your sword in your room," he said.

"My room?" she asked. "What was he doing in there?"

"You need to be more careful Morwen, now the orcs know you are a trader, you need to be careful, Saruman will find out." Lord Elrond said. However, Queen Morwen was not listening, she always kept her sword in her holder, she never took it out, why would her sword be in her room?

"Queen Morwen," Lord Elrond said. She looked at him when he said her name. "Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

"Yes," she said, taking her sword and leaving the healing wing.

The queen paced around the balcony of her room, then suddenly she heard a knock at her door and Legolas poked his head into her room.

"May I come in Queen Morwen," he asked.

"Sure," she said as he stepped into her room.

"I came to check on you," he said walking towards her. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine Prince Legolas," she said not looking at him. Her hands grasped the railing of the balcony. Her nails digging into the wood.

"Why were you in the forest by yourself and unarmed," he asked.

"I never take my sword out of its holder, even when I am not wearing it," she said. "Never."

"Well maybe you made a mistake Queen Morwen," he said.

"No," she looked at him then walked to the other side of the balcony. Boromir was down in the practice field with his sword and the hobbits. "No, Boromir was in my room and gave my sword to Lord Elrond."

"Do you think Boromir took your sword before you went into the forest," he asked, she turned to look at him.

"I do not know for certain but,"

"Why would he do that?" Legolas asked, standing next to the girl on the balcony, he watched Boromir practice with the hobbits.

"He does not want me to go on this journey, he hates Khand, you heard what he was saying at dinner, and the way he looked." Queen Morwen explained.

"Boromir would not hurt anyone," Legolas said. "You forgot your sword that is all." The horns sounded for dinner. "Come lets go to dinner." He offered her his arm and she took it.

"We will stay west of Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us, and from there our road turns east to Mordor," Gandalf explained. Queen Morwen, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, and Legolas sat in the dinning room listening to Gandalf explain the journey.

"We can go to Gondor if needed," Boromir suggested.

"Gondor will be watched," Queen Morwen said.

"Queen Morwen is right, however, we can travel to Khand if needed," Gandalf explained.

"My army is preparing for battle, they will send word if anything changes at Mordor," Queen Morwen explained.

"Harad is next to you right?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes, their King has allied with us, he will help," she explained.

"Are you sure about that," Boromir asked.

"Yes," she said, the bells rang again telling everyone the farewell ball was about to being.

Queen Morwen was dressed in her red and gold dress and a crown on her head. Her hair was pulled up and out of her face. She sat at a table, watching Aragon dance with Arwen, his love, the Hobbits drank, danced and sang songs from the shire.

"May I have this dance?" a voice asked. Queen Morwen turned to see Elladan, one of Lord Elrond son's. His hand was out to her, he was a beautiful elf, kind and gentle, but also a warrior.

"Elladan, a face I have yet to see since I been here," she said taking his hand.

"That is my fault," he said taking her to the dance floor, he was taller than her, but it did not matter. They swayed to the music being played, Queen Morwen knew the steps and did them well. "I am leaving tomorrow, Elrohir and I will ride to Lórien with tidings of the Ringbearer and his coming quest, and then return. It is a two-month trip."

"So I will not see you when I leave," she asked.

"No, I will see you when you get back," he said smiling at her. He had always been a good friend to her.

"Be careful Queen Morwen," he said. "Protect yourself, stay near Legolas…'

"Elladan I do not need Legolas help," she said.

"Please, Morwen listen to me, I know you can fight, you can fight very well, I trained you, I know what your capable of. There are far worst things in the wild that you have not seen. You are being hunted Morwen. I have heard what the elves are saying, the orcs know you're a trader to them. The first chanced they get they will kill you. Please, I talked to Legolas, he will watch over you." Elladan explained. She saw the concern in his eyes. She knew the danger she faced. Morwen glanced at Legolas who talked to Lord Elrond, he looked at her quickly than continued his conversation.

"I will be careful Elladan, I will stay by Prince Legolas," she said, than the song ended.

"Thank you for this dance Queen Morwen," he said. He kissed her on her cheek. "Be careful I will see you when you return." He left her standing in the middle of the dance floor alone. Alone. Queen Morwen was alone, she knew that all to well.


End file.
